1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to computing systems, and in particular, to a method and system for managing and navigating among drawing objects.
2. Background of the Invention
Electronic schematic diagrams are used to illustrate complex and non-complex assemblies/systems (used interchangeably throughout this specification). These assemblies often have more than one component or drawing object. Drawing objects, as used in this application, refer to any type of element that is part of a system/assembly. Often the drawing objects are interconnected either individually or as a part of sub-assemblies. For example, in electrical wiring diagrams, drawing objects include modules, plugs, switches, buses, power sources, grounds, wires, connectors, etc.
Laptops today are commonly used for mobile computing. One may want to view complex drawings on a “hardened” field laptop display screen. This may be difficult because a field laptop may be covered with a rubbery substance to prevent damage and field laptop pointing devices (i.e. joy sticks, tilt pads, touch pads and others) may wear out due to usage in the field.
This makes it difficult to manipulate complex technical drawings, such as performing pan and zoom operations on individual drawings and sets of drawings, follow circuit logic, navigate through diagnostic decision trees, and examine lengthy bills of materials. Furthermore, selecting/manipulating small objects using hardened joysticks, tilt-pads, and other devices can be very challenging.
Users of technical drawings on every day laptops and workstations have similar problems. Users move their hands back and forth between keys and cursor pointer devices to select and manipulate drawing objects.
Therefore, what is needed an efficient system and method for users to examine and manipulate complex technical drawings.